Esclave du Désir
by DarkMimi
Summary: [Fic Complète Song Fic] Quand Yuki laisse ses désirs parler pour lui [YAOI LEMON Chanté]


**

* * *

**

**Esclave du Désir**

Série : Gravitation

Auteur :DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+-

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Genre : Yaoi, Song-fic, POV Yuki, Lemon dans la chanson

Couples :YukixShuichi

Disclamer :Ni le manga ni l'animé ni les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent. Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins perverses

Commentaires :Ma première fic sur Gravitation. Il s'agit de la traduction de la chanson « Slave to Lust » du groupe The Mission. Tout est dans la chanson, je trouvais que ça allait étrangement bien à Yuki. La fic est assez courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Crétin ! Quelle idée stupide que d'aller à NewYork !

Il m'a imposé une abstinence bien trop longue !

Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Pour commencer je vais te baiser puis nous ferons l'amour_

_Cela fait tellement longtemps_

_Je vais conquérir chaque orifice, crier aux cieux au dessus :_

_Où sont partis tous les anges ?_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

Il est parti, comme ça, sans se soucier de son amant.

Cette insupportable petite boule de cheveux rose n'a donc aucun respect pour mes envies sexuelles ?

Il va voir…

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Je veux te prendre dans ma bouche, te prendre profondément_

_Te prendre pour un voyage, te prendre pour un tour_

_Je rassasierai toutes tes faims, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras que je fasse_

_Les effets que la médecine produit en toi ne sont pas si étranges_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

Il est si facile de le faire gémir si facile de le faire tordre de plaisir sous mes caresses.

S'il savait l'effet que ça me fait. S'il savait…

Je lui fais croire que je mène la danse alors qu'au fond, c'est moi qui suis dominé.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Et je serai esclave_

_Je serai un esclave du désir_

_Esclave du désir_

_Je serai un esclave du désir_

_Esclave du désir_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

Tout est ramené au sexe.

C'est à cause du sexe que je suis avec lui.

Je pensais m'en débarrasser après usage.

Le sexe n'est rien, qu'une pulsion, qu'un moment passager, pas besoin de sentiments pour avoir du sexe.

C'est de sa faute aussi d'être aussi délicieusement étroit et profond !

C'est de sa faute si je l'ai gardé près de moi !

C'est de sa faute si au fur et à mesure le sexe s'est transformé en…autre chose.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Je veux juste quitter ce monde pour un petit instant_

_Je veux me sentir comme le dieu que tu veux que je sois_

_Je veux monter haut, vite et exploser_

_Je sais que tu comprends ce désir en moi_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai traversé pendant qu'il s'amusait en Amérique.

J'ai cru devenir fou de frustration, j'ai dû me soulager moi-même ! Pathétique !

Mais il y avait autre chose…

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Je suis las de me masturber, fatigué de jouer avec moi-même_

_Je ne veux pas être damné, je ne veux pas être aveugle_

_Aussi sûr que la rivière s'écoule et afflue dans la mer_

_Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai si tu emplis mon esprit_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

Il a pris une place en moi. Et pas seulement sexuelle. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais ce qui est fait est fait, inutile de le nier.

Je le désire, je veux qu'il soit auprès de moi. Peut importe de savoir combien de temps.

Je le veux avec moi.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Et je serai esclave_

_Je serai un esclave du désir_

_Esclave du désir_

_Je serai un esclave du désir_

_Esclave du désir_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

Je le lui ai dit que je ne veux plus qu'il s'éloigne de moi comme ça.

Je n'ai pas menti pour la raison.

Je ne lui ai pas tout dit non plus.

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi

C'est moi le Seme merde !

Et je compte bien le lui montrer en l'allongeant sur ce lit.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Détourner la tête peut t'emmener dans un endroit magnifique_

_Quand tu y es avec la personne que tu aimes_

_Et j'ai toujours su et je sais que toi aussi_

_Que trop n'est jamais assez_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

Je n'irai pas à dire que je suis amoureux.

Je l'aime pourtant à ma manière.

Sinon je ne serais pas aussi dépendant de lui.

Esclave de sa chair, esclave de son sourire.

Esclave du désir sexuel

Esclave du désir de l'avoir à mes côtés

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Et je serai esclave_

_Je serai un esclave du désir_

_Esclave du désir_

_Je serai un esclave du désir_

_Esclave du désir_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

Owari

Yuki : Je suis Seme !! Je ne suis pas un esclave !

Darkie : Il faut bien échanger les rôles de temps en temps …

Shu – le nez en sang -: Oh oui je veux voir mon Yukimamour en cuir et complètement soumis à mes ordres !!

Darkie : Heu bah je vais vous laisser hein…XD

RedLylie : Yuki en cuir c'est une bonne idée, mais tu feras jamais le poids mon pauv' Shu

* * *

Bouh la honte, heureusement que Para-san est là! Je m'étais trompée entre Uke et Seme! Rien ne va plus, j'ai oublié le principe de base du yaoi...T-T Je suis rouillée!!! Merci, merci beaucoup Para-san, j'ai rectifié l'erreur!! 


End file.
